


You Taste Like Honey, Honey

by Sacramental_Wine



Series: Kinktober 2018 [23]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Banter, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Kinktober 2018, Lapdance, M/M, Young Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: But he has special prey to chase tonight.Because there’s been rumors of an American of all things hanging around this bar, a few of his friends had mentioned him. Apparently he was handsome, his Japanese terrible, and he seemed interested in Genji in particular. Which was definitely a hint that this was someone who knew a little too much for the Shimada to be entirely comfortable with.Which meant Genji wanted to know more immediately.





	You Taste Like Honey, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty-Four of Kinktober 2018 - Leather, Lapdances

Genji knew that his brother would be  _ pissed _ if he knew what he was up to tonight. 

But Genji also didn’t really give half of a fuck right now. He looked  _ good _ tonight, strutting across the bar in a tight leather skirt that showed off his ass and made his legs look even longer, the green shirt he picked sliding off his shoulders to show off his tattoo and the proof of previous lovers. The youngest Shimada knows he is walking sex right now if the way necks snap to watch him sidle up to the bar are any indication. 

But he has special prey to chase tonight. 

Because there’s been rumors of an  _ American _ of all things hanging around this bar, a few of his friends had mentioned him. Apparently he was handsome, his Japanese terrible, and he seemed interested in Genji in particular. Which was definitely a hint that this was someone who knew a little too much for the Shimada to be entirely comfortable with. 

Which meant Genji wanted to know more  _ immediately _ . 

So Genji walked through the bar with a smile on his face, peach passion lip gloss flashing in the multi-colored lights. He rolled his hips to the music, sharp eyes skating through the crowd before they landed on his target. 

Tall, sticking out like a sore thumb in a cowboy hat and black leather pants. Genji licked his teeth a bit as he noticed the handsome set of his jaw, the way he nursed a whisky, the cowboy’s sharp eyes filled with that same suspicion Genji knew well. 

So he sidled up to him, enjoying the way brown eyes widened as they took in his appearance. “Hey there, cowboy,” Genji drawled out in lilting English, close enough to be heard under the music, making sure to graze up against him, “never seen you around before.” Genji made a show of flicking his eyes over the other man, leaning back against the bar to show off the way his legs moved against each other, holding back a feral grin as he felt the other man’s gaze drop before meeting his eyes. 

“First time in Japan,” the cowboy said, voice rich and rough with tobacco and bad life choices and Genji already knew he was going to crawl into his pants. “Ain’t seen you before either, would remember a pretty thing like you.”

“Of course you would,” Genji purred out, playing on the notes of his accent, playing up the drawl of it, “but let’s not remain strangers. I’m Genji.” He offered his hand and saw that flash of recognition as the cowboy did, indeed, take his hand, charmingly pressing his lips to the back of Genji’s knuckles.

“Charmed,” the cowboy murmured, “the name’s Jesse. Pleasure ta meet you.”

Genji knew in that moment that the night was going to be a true battle of  _ wills _ and he swore that he’d never been turned on faster in his life. 

Drinks and dancing and soft, flirtatious chatter filled the air around them like cigar smoke, soft and heady and soon enough Genji was playing his trump card, dragging Jesse into one of the private back rooms of the club, flashing a black credit card at the doorman before swiping it and pushing Jesse into one of the high backed chairs therein. 

Genji slid into his lap, licking his lips and grinning, spreading his legs over that wide lap and running his green painted nails over the rough material of the black button-up Jesse was wearing. The larger man let out a little growl and a whisky tinged laugh as he ran his hands up the back of Genji’s thighs, rough and almost possessive. “Hey there, sugar,” Jesse purred out, leaning back in his chair while Jesse reached into his breast pocket, pulling one of his cigarillos out and pressing it between his own lips, lighting it with a flick of his wrist and letting the smoke curl up, “any reason we’re leavin’ the party?”

“What?” Genji purred in return, breathing in a puff before letting it out between his lips, like dragon smoke, “where’s your sense of adventure, cowboy?” He pulled the cigarillo from his lips, seeing the mark of lip gloss there before pressing it between Jesse’s, watching those dark brown eyes dilate at the move. Good, that’s what Genji wanted after all. He licked his teeth and spread his legs a little wider, practically grinding down on Jesse for a moment before pressing their chests close together and whispering in his ear. “Or do you have somewhere better to be right now than between my legs?”

Genji reveled in the full body shiver that slid through Jesse’s muscles as he grazed his teeth over the shell of his ear. One hand started to slide up his skirt and Genji knocked it away with a little giggle, pulling back to look him in the eye before sliding from his lap and twisting, sitting on him and facing forward, rolling his hips in a circle to the sound of a choked moan. “Mmm well?”

“Fuck, carry on, darlin’,” Jesse breathed out roughly, hands sliding over Genji’s spread thighs. And Genji  _ smirked _ a little wider, fully convinced he’d caught the other man’s attention as he rolled against him roughly again to feel the way that Jesse’s own hips seemed to want to answer the motion. He bent forward, looking over his shoulder at Jesse, eyes flashing green for a short moment before he ran his hands up his own sides, brushing his shirt up a little before they twined over his head and reached back, knocking the hat from Jesse’s head to curl in his hair. 

He arched his body and rolled, watching Jesse from the corner of his eye, seeing the way the blush crept up his neck to his ears even in the dim light. He wondered who Jesse was actually working for, if he’d been sent as a honeypot to catch Genji in his claws. Whoever sent him had done their research, because Jesse was  _ gorgeous _ and Genji was going to have his fun playing with him until they were both bruised and walking funny. 

He stood up and bent over, running his hands up along his inner thighs, the peek of the black lace panties he’d chosen to wear tonight seemingly catching Jesse’s eye, especially as he ran a cheeky finger along the underside before turning and pressing a heeled foot between Jesse’s legs, pressing it up against the obvious tent in his pants and winking at the little hiss of pleasure that escaped Jesse’s throat. He felt big. Genji was going to like this. 

“Enjoying the show, cowboy?” Genji said softly, watching the glow of the cigarillo in Jesse’s slack lips, the blush on his face. Genji ran slender fingertips along his own inner thigh again, drawing attention to the curling dragon tattoo there and Jesse pulled the cigarillo from his mouth, letting out a puff of smoke and putting it out on the arm of the chair before dropping it. 

“Would enjoy it more if ya would let me touch,” Jesse murmured, hand sliding up Genji’s outer thigh, leaning forward to kiss and nip at the skin there, sending an icy hot wave of heat through Genji’s body. “And if ya weren’t armed for it, sugar~” Jesse pulled the slender knife in Genji’s panties free with quick fingers and the ninja laughed with joy before sitting in Jesse’s lap and licking his lower lip, eyes glowing bright and hungry, watching Jesse drop the knife on the ground.

“Can’t be too careful,” Genji purred out, gripping Jesse’s hair and rolling their hips together with a moan of his own, feeling the cowboy jerk underneath him at the intense roll of pleasure through his tight pants. “Pretty thing like me, someone might try to take advantage.” 

Jesse laughed at that, gripping his ass, hands rough and impatient as they grinded against each other, all nuance lost in the heated press of their bodies. “Mmm ain’t so sure ya gotta worry too much about that,” he murmured, pressing his face into Genji’s neck, facial hair dragging over sensitive skin, making Genji shiver, “ya walk around like ya own the place.”

Technically, the Shimada clan  _ did _ own the place, but Jesse didn’t need to know that. Genji just laughed and curled a leg around Jesse as the cowboy stood up, walking them to one of the walls, the other one joining it as he kissed Jesse deeply. He moaned into Jesse’s mouth as he was pressed against it firmly, feeling the cowboy pin his arms above his head. Genji could break out of it in at least eight different ways. 

But he had no desire to get away yet. 

“What can I say?” Genji purred out when the kiss broke, nipping Jesse’s lip and tugging it roughly just to hear the cowboy groan, “I’ve always been told to project confidence if I want to get ahead in life.”

Jesse laughed a little and Genji took the opportunity to use the leverage he had to send Jesse to the floor, the cowboy yelping as Genji quickly opened his shirt with a tug, running his nails through the hair on his chest and licking his teeth. “Although, I  _ was _ thinking of giving  _ you _ head, but I have a much, much more interesting idea.”

Jesse looked up at him, eyes wide and oddly affectionate, like he’d just found paradise and Genji  _ loved _ that look. He’d seen it in men’s eyes before, especially the men who wanted to kill him. Although he wasn’t  _ sure _ Jesse was here to kill him. He reached into the open shirt and pulled his gun free, smirking down at him. 

“I’m not the only one who’s armed,” Genji purred out and Jesse laughed as the gun was put off to the side. 

“What if someone wanted ta take advantage of little ol’ me?” Jesse teased and Genji leaned down to press a searing kiss to his lips, pulling back and practically growling. 

“Am I taking advantage?”

Jesse looked him up and down, the bulge under Genji’s skirt and the obvious outline of his nipple piercings and he sighed a bit, aroused and eager. “Darlin’, ya can take advantage of me any ol’ time.”

Genji grinned at that and moved back, leveraging Jesse up before leaning back on his elbows and spreading his legs, letting the now shirtless cowboy feel up his legs and ass, run his lips over his thighs before Genji reached down to hike up his skirt, revealing the panties fully along with the plug he’d been wearing all night. Jesse’s eyes seemed to nearly bug out of his head at the sight and Genji giggled a little, reaching down to tug his lingerie to the side, pierced cock jutting up between his legs and teasing at the bright green base of the plug. 

“Think I can take advantage of you right here, right now?” Genji purred out, letting out a showy moan as the pressed against the base of the plug. It wasn’t all that big of a plug, barely two fingers wide, but enough to keep him stretched out for an evening of fun where he didn’t intend on getting too involved. 

Jesse moved after that, curling over Genji and reaching between them to wrestle his pants open, hissing as his own cock sprung up between them, large and leaking and Genji bit his lip in anticipation before he scrambled to his feet, pressing his hands to the wall and bending over, looking between his legs at the cowboy on the floor and winking. He couldn’t remember taking something  _ that _ big before. “Hope you have lube.”

And Jesse did, because Genji knew he was right. Jesse was here to seduce him, to be his fantasy and tug out information as he fucked Genji through a pretty mattress. Joke was on whomever his boss was though. Genji knew how to be that too. 

Jesse sidled up behind him, grinding against his ass and tugging Genji around to kiss him again as he worked the plug buried in Genji’s ass, pulling and pushing, making the ninja moan and shake until it was free with a soft, slick pop. And Jesse groaned at the sound, ripping open the packet of lube he had with his teeth and spreading it over his fingers, two pressing in easily and Genji’s thighs shaking when a third pressed in, gun-calloused fingers rubbing over his inner walls and making him gasp. God yes, this was what he wanted. 

He wanted the man who marked him to fuck him stupid and remember it all the way back home. Genji tossed his head back with a groan, eyes glowing in the dim lights of the room, the bass rhythm of the club pounding through the wall where his hands were pressed and he grinded down on Jesse’s fingers until the cowboy became impatient. Another ripping sound and soft cursing heralded Jesse rolling a condom on before he slowly began to push in, Genji spreading his legs impossibly wider and crying out at the feeling. 

Jesse was  _ big _ in him, stretching him until that burn invaded his senses. That sweet fucking burn that made him feel alive and on fire, Genji’s hands curled into claws as Jesse bottomed out, the larger man panting into the back of Genji’s neck, nipping and kissing at it. “Fuck, so  _ tight _ , Genji,” he moaned out, and Genji clenched up on purpose, drawing out a shocked, choked moan before Jesse thrusted into him roughly, making the ninja cry out. 

It was almost a contest. And Genji  _ loved it _ . 

He groaned out, reaching behind him and wrapping an arm around Jesse’s neck as he was leveraged up a little, spine curved and sweat breaking over his skin as he rocked his hips in counterpoint to Jesse’s thrusts. It felt so fucking good, it didn’t even matter that he was ruining his skirt, pre-cum spilling from his cock to splatter on the floor between his pretty heels. And Genji grinned at it, mouth opened wide around the pleasure of being fucked so  _ deep _ and hard, the feeling of Jesse grunting in his ear and the sensation of being wrapped up in the other man. 

At least he  _ was _ until Jesse pulled out and spun him around, the protest dying on his lips as he was lifted up, thighs tossed haphazardly into the crooks of Jesse’s elbows as he thrusted back into him, deep and hard, nailing his prostate and making Genji toss his head back with a breathless wail. Genji clawed at Jesse’s back, tugging and pulling at his hair, the cowboy biting into his neck as he fucked him hard, fast, aim never wavering as pleasure popped and sparked in Genji’s vision, cries and moans for more and harder and faster being answered before they could find voice into the world and Genji was  _ drowning _ in it, Jesse practically growling as his body grew tighter and tighter, hotter and hotter with every bit of sensation. 

Honestly, Genji didn’t even care if Jesse was here to kill him any more, not with the way his eyes rolled in their sockets as the fire burned up his spine to pool in his gut, his cock twitching between them until he reached down to stroke furiously, dancing on the edge, leaning up for more of those whisky flavored kisses that drowned Genji in sex and alcohol in the best fucking ways. 

“J-Jesse,” he whined out, panting, mouth open and gasping for breath, wanting to warn the other man that he was about to cum but even the tone made Jesse move  _ faster _ ,  _ harder, yes _ until he was cumming between their stomachs, fireworks going off in Genji’s brain even better than the most ecstatic high he had ever had the pleasure to trip on. He barely heard Jesse reach his end as well, just feeling the pulsing of his cock filling the condom and Genji moaned for it. 

And just like that it was over, Genji whining and shaking as Jesse pulled out, leaving him gaping and empty and Genji tugged him in for a rough, needy kiss. He wanted  _ more _ . 

“Mmmh how long are you going to be spying on me in Hanamura?” Genji murmured and Jesse panted heavily, groaning himself before looking down at him. 

“Two weeks,” Jesse breathed out, knowing when the jig was up and Genji licked a line up his neck, biting and leaving a mark, growling happily. 

“Tell them you need a month,” Genji purred, reaching down to play with Jesse’s dick, making him hiss as the ninja stroked him back to full hardness, “I’m a tough nut to crack, you’re gonna need time.”

Jesse laughed a little, grinning wolfishly before kissing him again. 

“Whatever ya say, Shimada.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at thexdragonxbecomesxme.tumblr.com or my profile for commission info!


End file.
